Half-Wit
by Tipititralala
Summary: Elle ne parvenait plus à se rendormir, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure. House avait un cancer... Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en avait plus que pour à peine un an. Qui l'aurait cru ? Alors elle avait joint tous ses contacts à Boston, espérant obtenir plus d'informations. Peu lui importait l'heure tardive, elle devait à tout prix voir pour une solution...


_Hey guys ! Comme expliqué lors de ma précédente upload, je m'excuse sincèrement d'être moins présente qu'avant. Mais j'hésitais énormément à poster quelque chose avant un chapitre de WCHB, qui malheureusement n'a toujours pas une avance assez suffisante pour être uploadé. Croyez moi, ce n'est nullement un manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt un léger manque de temps. Se refaire l'intégralité de la série depuis le début pour pouvoir retranscrire tous les événements les plus importants... Ça ne se fait pas en un rien de temps. Et pour le moment, je n'en suis qu'à l'épisode 3 pour noter les détails, sachant qu'en plus, une fois venu le temps de l'écriture, il faut se refaire l'épisode pour retranscrire avec exactitude les scènes les plus importantes. J'en suis consciente, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Mais cette histoire me tient à coeur, alors même si ça doit me prendre du temps, je la continuerai autant que possible. Je m'excuse donc encore une fois d'autant tarder à vous offrir la suite mais, veuillez bien me croire... C'est pour la bonne cause !  
Du coup, je vous offre ce petit OS pour vous faire patienter. Vous auriez en fait du l'avoir hier soir, mais disons que FF (ou ma connection internet, je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer qui était en cause) n'a pas voulu me laisser uploader le __document. Mais il a finalement bien voulu, et TADAM !  
Comme vous avez pu en juger par le nom de cette suite alternative, elle reprend l'épisode 3x15, "Half-Wit". Vous savez, le patient pianiste qui avait des soucis neurologiques... Mais surtout, l'épisode où tout le monde s'inquiétait car persuadés qu'House souffrait d'un cancer du cerveau. Cet épisode m'avait plutôt inspiré, et voici donc le résultat une fois travaillé par mes soins. De ce fait, il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à vous expliquer, puisque j'ai retranscrit la scène la plus importante de cet OS, que vous reconnaîtrez bien rapidement. En espérant qu'il vous plaise car en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à le rédiger.  
N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis en reviews, de vos impressions, de vos remarques... Comme toujours, je les lirai attentivement, comptez sur moi !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite la meilleure des lectures possibles, et je vous retrouve bientôt (le plus vite possible en tout cas), c'est promis.  
See ya !_

_PS : Encore merci pour votre soutien. Vos reviews, vos favoris, vos follows... Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Après tout, sans vous mes lecteurs, je n'en serai sans doute pas là où j'en suis !_

* * *

_**Half-Wit.**_

Dehors, la nuit était plus noire que jamais, et les allées n'étaient éclairées que par la lumière halogènes des réverbères éparpillés le long des trottoirs. Le quartier résidentiel était relativement calme, hormis quelques moteurs qui se faisaient entendre. Un se stoppa devant une petite maison, et son propriétaire coupa l'engin. Il en descendit et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, commençant alors à s'acharner sur la pauvre petite sonnette.

A l'intérieure, une fine silhouette aux cheveux bouclés et en bataille ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, s'avançant lentement dans le couloir. Au passage, elle alluma l'ampoule de l'entrée, et s'appuya contre l'entrée pour regarder par le judas. Elle n'eut aucun effort à faire pour reconnaître le visage en face, et ses mains glissèrent vers la poignée, ouvrant enfin à ce dérangeur tardif. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle aurait largement préféré qu'il s'abstienne de venir.

**\- A cette heure-ci, vous saviez que je serai couchée**, se plaignit Lisa en le fixant.  
**\- Au téléphone, je n'aurai pas vu ce que vous portiez**, remarqua House pour toute défense.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos en se dirigeant vers le salon, et il ne se priva pas de la reluquer. Cette fine robe de chambre couvrait à peine ses formes, et il devinait aisément qu'en dessous, son pyjama court ou sa nuisette ne devait pas non plus être très épais. Quel régal !

**\- Mon patient au QI de 55 a la maladie de Takayasu**, annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui pour ensuite la suivre. **Très curieux. Ça touche surtout des femmes asiatiques.**

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle, elle attrapa un plaid couleur crème, et l'enveloppa autour d'elle. Il venait de la sortir d'un sommeil profond, bien nichée sous sa couette, alors à présent, elle avait quelque peu froid.

**\- Et ça se traite avec de la cortisone, ce que vous savez**, nota-t-elle en continuant de s'enrouler dans le duvet, ne laissant ainsi plus apparaître aucune forme de son corps aux yeux de son employé, pour enfin s'installer sur son fauteuil. **Vous avez donc sûrement autre chose en tête.  
\- Il fait aussi des crises d'épilepsie**, ajouta-t-il en se tenant droit devant elle.  
**\- Traitables par anticonvulsifs**, remarqua-t-elle, le fixant intensément.  
**\- Et s'il en prend, il pourra continuer à ses tournées de pianiste. Mais... **expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table basse, toujours face à elle. **Une hémisphérectomie supprimerait pour de bon le foyer épileptogène.**

Elle s'approcha alors, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, son plaid légèrement ouvert laissant apparaître le 'décolleté' que dessinait sa robe de chambre. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il disait. Tout de même, la méthode était un peu extrême !

**\- Plus besoin d'anticonvulsifs**, finit-il alors.  
**\- Lui retirer un demi-cerveau ? **S'étonna-t-elle aussitôt en retour, sa main toujours sur sa joue gauche.  
**\- Le droit**, assura-t-il. **Ce serait fou d'enlever le gauche.  
\- Un cerveau amputé ne fonctionne pas mieux ! **Objecta-t-elle.  
**\- Pas le mien**, se défendit-il avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. **Mais le sien... Qui sait ? Admettons que je sois son hémisphère gauche. Brillant, charmant, beau gosse. **Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant avoir de tels propos. **Et vous, le droit : nul, vieux, mal en point. **Cette fois-ci, son sourire diminua, mais elle était toujours légèrement amusée, et ne le quittait pas du regard. **On va au bar. Et au lieu d'emballer les nanas les plus canons, je passe mon temps à vous essuyer la bave et à vous empêcher de bouffer le cendrier.**

Elle se passa la langue dans l'intérieur de la joue, comme si cela pouvait l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un instant où il pouvait bien aller chercher ses métaphores douteuses. Elle avait d'ailleurs croisé ses mains sous sa poitrine, avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Qu'en dit le père ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
**\- Aucune idée**, reconnut-il.

Elle rejeta le plaid sur le fauteuil et s'aida des accoudoirs pour se lever, son regard ancré sur lui.

**\- Réveillez-le**, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle lui tourna finalement le dos et n'attendit même pas qu'il sorte du salon pour éteindre les lumières. Pieds nus, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre, réellement fatiguée. Mais, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers lui, qui passait à peine l'embrasure de la porte.

**\- Je suis infinitivement désolée**, avoua-t-elle finalement.  
**\- D'avoir oublié mon cancer ? **Répondit-il en écarquillant un peu les yeux.  
**\- Je suis là en cas de besoin**, promit-elle.

Il la fixa quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il était tellement craquant avec sa chemise rose pâle légèrement ouverte, et sa veste de costume par dessus. Et bon sang qu'elle adorait cette barbe rugueuse de trois jours aussi !

**\- J'ai besoin de vous**, déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle sourit alors, les yeux pétillants, et fit quelques pas vers lui. Sans hésiter, elle leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou de l'homme, installée sur la pointe des pieds. Il demeura quelques secondes immobile, puis ses mains se posèrent sur le fessier de la jeune femme, qui ne put se retenir de sourire de plus belle, fermant même les yeux au passage.

**\- Un petit pelotage pour l'homme**, annonça-t-il très sérieusement, **mais** **un cul grandiose pour l'humanité.**

Elle lui tapota l'épaule gauche, puis se détacha de lui en le regardant, ses mains glissant sur les bras de son Diagnosticien.

**\- Merci**, souffla-t-elle en frottant ses mains contre lui, un adorable sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. **Bonne chance à Boston.**

Elle se détacha totalement de lui, prête à enfin regagner sa chambre. Il fit un pas, puis deux, bien décidé à la suivre et à ne pas laisser s'échapper cette éventuelle possibilité. Sentant sa présence derrière elle, elle rejeta un peu la tête, roulant presque des yeux.

**\- Appelez la fondation « Fais un voeu »**, le coupa-t-elle dans son élan.

Il se stoppa alors en souriant, et repartit dans l'autre sens, quittant ainsi la villa. Décidement, avoir un cancer n'était pas si mal que ça, puisqu'il avait eu le droit à un câlin de la Patronne et... Il le savait, elle aurait pu craquer et le laisser l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Il regagna l'extérieur, enfourcha sa moto, et se dirigea vers son appartement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'allongea dans son lit après avoir retiré ses vêtements et enfilé un simple bas de pyjama, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il se souvenait de chaque détail du fessier de Lisa, cette perfection de chair. Sans oublier le régal total qu'il avait éprouvé en réalisant à quel point son merveilleux arrière-train tenait parfaitement dans ses deux mains de pianiste. Cette femme avait un corps parfait, il n'y avait rien à redire à ce sujet.

Elle ne parvenait plus à se rendormir, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure. House avait un cancer... Et aux dernières nouvelles – elle avait reçu un message de l'équipe du médecin l'informant qu'ils avaient les examens en leur possession -, il n'en avait plus que pour à peine un an. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui qui paraissait tellement 'normal' si on se référait à son état habituel et ne semblait avoir aucun symptôme, n'avait plus qu'une douzaine de mois à vivre. Elle devait le reconnaître... Réaliser qu'elle allait le perdre la mettait dans tous ses états.

Alors elle avait joint tous ses contacts à Boston, espérant obtenir plus d'informations. Peu lui importait l'heure tardive, elle devait à tout prix voir pour une solution. Mais, à mesure qu'elle cherchait à mieux comprendre toute cette histoire, les choses lui paraissaient de plus en plus étranges. Déjà, cette absence de symptômes quand bien même il devait être en stade final. Ensuite, le fait qu'il ait surréagi lorsque la Team, Wilson et elle avaient appris la nouvelle, comme s'il avait craint que cela change quoi que ce soit. Certes, il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, mais tout de même, là il était question de sa vie ! Et puis, pour finir, ce traitement à Boston alors qu'il aurait parfaitement pu recevoir ses soins dans un hôpital bien plus proche.

Ce ne fut que vers 4h30 du matin qu'une épiphanie lui vint : House n'avait tout simplement pas de cancer, il désirait juste recevoir le traitement, sans doute encore dans un nouvel effort pour diminuer sa douleur... Elle fulminait, et envoya balader tous les documents qui l'entouraient. Bon sang, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre, quel connard !

En grande hâte, elle ouvrit sa penderie et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main : un slim noir, ainsi qu'un T-shirt portant le slogan de son ancienne université. Elle les enfila sans même prendre le temps de regarder vraiment ce dont il s'agissait, puis fila dans l'entrée où elle récupéra une paire de Jimmy Choo. Elle attrapa son sac à main, enfila son trench et en noua la ceinture, sur les nerfs. Clés de voiture en main, elle verrouilla la porte de sa villa, et fonça en direction de Baker Street. Elle se gara juste devant chez lui, se précipitant au 21B, où elle tambourina à la porte.

House grogna, se frottant les yeux sans pour autant bouger de son lit. Bon sang, qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille ? Ils ignoraient qu'ils existaient des heures pour dormir ou quoi ? Grognon, il se leva et fila à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie, la mine peu éveillée. Il remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme et se passa une main dans les cheveux, surpris de la voir à une heure pareille. Mais très vite, il s'aperçut qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas se réjouir de sa présence. Elle le repoussa faiblement et pénétra dans l'appartement, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il referma derrière elle et la suivit, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans sa direction, qu'elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant dans sa direction, et lui asséna une gifle monumentale, les pupilles noires de rage.

**\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré ! **Hurla-t-elle, prête à lui en asséner une deuxième. **Vraiment, vous me dégoûtez à un point inimaginable ! J'ai envie de vous tuer de mes propres mains !**

Il lui bloqua le poignet à temps, continuant de la fixer. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état colérique.

**\- Doucement ! **Siffla-t-il en retour. **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, ça va pas la tête ?!**

Elle se dégagea de sa prise, et plaqua ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, le repoussant jusqu'au mur. Elle tremblait d'ailleurs tant elle était hors d'elle, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire. Il grogna en sentant son dos cogner contre le mur, et sa canne faillit glisser.

**\- « Ça va pas la tête ? » **S'étouffa-t-elle. **Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ?  
\- Mais calmez-vous bordel, j'ai rien fait moi ! **Se défendit-il.  
**\- Exactement, et moi je COUCHE AVEC WILSON ! **Cria-t-elle. **Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi, encore une fois !**

Et merde... Vu sa réaction, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Elle le détestait, il l'avait vraiment mis hors d'elle. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Surtout qu'à présent, s'il ne voulait pas finir droit au bûcher, il avait intérêt à peser ses mots, et à ne pas dire trop d'âneries.

**\- Personne ne devait le savoir**, avoua-t-il finalement. **Aucun de vous n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler de ça...  
\- Loupé**, siffla-t-elle. **Nous sommes tous au courant. Et évidemment, ON SE FAIT DU SOUCIS POUR VOUS !  
\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! **S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. **Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache !  
\- Évidemment**, cracha-t-elle. **Parce que maintenant, votre plan tombe à l'eau. Croyez-moi, je veillerai personnellement à ce que Boston apprenne ce que vous avez fait.  
\- Et ma carrière dans tout ça ? **Gémit-il. **Je risque mon job !  
\- Et ? **S'écria-t-elle. **Je m'en fiche, vous le méritez ! Vous vous fichez bien de ce que pensent les autres... Vous ne voyez même pas le mal que vous faîtes autour de vous, tout ce qui compte, c'est vous ! Il est temps que ça cesse et que vous reteniez la leçon, une bonne fois pour toutes !  
\- Mais pourquoi le fait que je reçoive un traitement sous un faux prétexte pourrait faire du mal à ma Team, ou à vous ? **Objecta-t-il. **Ça ne concerne que moi !**

Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il était prisonnier entre elle et le mur, ne pouvant tout simplement pas fuir. Il pouvait sans problème sentir le parfum délicat de noix de coco grillée avec une pointe d'agrume chatouiller ses narines, et percevoir le moindre détail de ses iris. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur sa beauté, car vu son état de colère intense, elle serait bien capable de l'émasculer sur le champ.

**\- Non justement**, souligna-t-elle, son regard ancré au sien. **Ça ne considère pas que vous... Il y a des gens dans votre entourage qui tiennent à vous... Mais vous vous en fichez, vous ne le remarquez même pas.  
\- Qui, Wilson ? **S'exclama-t-il. **Il s'en remettra, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.  
\- Je ne parle pas de lui ! **Gémit-elle en le fixant. **Je parle de moi...  
\- Ne mentez pas**, la coupa-t-il.  
**\- Vous comptez pour moi, et vous ne le réalisez même pas ! **Dit-elle, sa voix se cassant immédiatement. **Je me bats pour vous... Et je reste invisible à vos yeux. J'étais prête à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour essayer d'allonger votre espérance de vie ! Mais ça, ça vous passe totalement au dessus de la tête. Vous ne faîtes même pas attention à toutes les fois où j'ai du me parjurer pour vous sauver la mise.**

Les yeux du Diagnosticien s'agrandirent de surprise, ne s'étant nullement attendu à cette réponse. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une telle chose, pour lui ?

**\- Je tiens à vous, et vous ne voyez même pas tout ce que je fais... **Continua-t-elle. **C'est comme si je n'avais aucune importance... J'ai cru que vous alliez mourir, j'ai cru vous perdre !**

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il put y voir de la tristesse. Elle avait les yeux brillants, la 'déclaration' qu'elle venait de lui faire représentant énormément pour elle. Elle se détacha finalement de lui et se recula, fermement décidée à s'en aller. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, elle n'avait plus de venin à déverser. Juste une immense tristesse qui l'accaparait un peu plus encore le concernant.

**\- Je vous déteste**, siffla-t-elle finalement en approchant de la porte d'entrée, posant alors sa main sur la poignée. **Au revoir House.**

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en boitillant, et se planta devant elle, sa main couvrant la sienne pour la stopper dans son mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant alors du regard. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de réduire une fois de plus la distance entre leurs deux corps. Sa bouche se posa sur celle de la demoiselle et, contre toute attente, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il continua donc, pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il se détacha d'elle, son regard ancré dans le sien. Elle avait les joues rosies, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon des plus adorables qui pouvait exister. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme attendant une quelconque explication.

**\- Désolé... **Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et pourtant... Ce fut assez pour la jeune que ce simple mot avait été exprimé avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, il le pensait vraiment, et ça elle n'en doutait plus. Elle lâcha totalement la poignée et se rapprocha de lui, unissant à son tour leurs lèvres, ses bras s'enroulant inconsciemment autour de son cou. Sa colère avait totalement disparu, remplacée par un autre sentiment qu'elle n'était pas capable de nommer. Mais si une chose était certaine, c'était bien qu'elle était tout de même contente qu'il ne soit pas mourant.

Il glissa ses deux bras autour d'elle, ses mains atterrissant dans le creux des reins de sa Boss. Elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui, et leur baiser gagna en intensité. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et desserra les dents, lui offrant alors un accès total à sa langue. Il ne se fit pas prier, et le bout de chaire vint chatouiller et taquiner sa jumelle, pressant la Doyenne tout contre lui. Sa canne s'écrasa sur le sol, l'homme réellement désireux de pouvoir la conserver dans ses bras sans aucune entrave.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais demeurèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils en avaient tout deux besoin, c'était comme une drogue sur l'instant. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui le fit craquer : Cuddy souriait enfin, elle lui souriait à lui. Elle était si adorable, quasiment blottie contre lui. Il se mit à frotter son échine, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme, son oreille près du cœur de ce dernier. Entendre son rythme cardiaque... Cela l'apaisait, en quelque sorte. Elle n'était plus du tout énervée contre lui, mais plutôt soulagée. Il allait vivre, tout simplement.

Et puis, après quelques minutes à se regarder en silence, les baisers reprirent, mais cette fois-ci, avec plus d'ardeur. Le dos de Lisa rencontra le mur, puis House cogna contre le canapé. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre du médecin, avant de s'échouer sur le lit. House demeurait au dessus de la jeune femme, ses mains glissant sur son corps parfait. Ses doigts caressaient sa peau délicate, s'immisçant sous les vêtements de cette dernière. Elle gémit faiblement contre la peau de l'homme, désireuse d'obtenir plus. Il sourit de plus belle, pressant d'ores et déjà son bassin contre le sien à travers le textile qui les couvrait.

Elle frotta son nez contre le sien, ses lèvres taquinant le visage de l'homme. Il se délectait de chaque seconde, redécouvrant une autre face de Lisa qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien des années Un côté personnel qu'il n'avait plus entrevu depuis la faculté. A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus sa Boss ou la Doyenne d'un hôpital réputé non, elle redevenait une femme, qui savait parfaitement user de ses charmes. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Assez rapidement, elle se montra entreprenante. Elle lui fit bien comprendre de se détacha un peu d'elle, juste assez pour pouvoir lui retirer son T-shirt, et enfin exposer son torse musclé. Elle le parsema alors de baisers, frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement en sentant ses mains glisser vers son fessier.

Ce n'était plus égal entre eux, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ouvrit en toute hâte le trench, dévoilant avec plaisir le T-shirt qu'elle portait. Il pourrait le reconnaître entre milles ! Parce qu'elle le portait justement le jour où, à l'université, elle s'était offerte à lui pour la première fois. Il releva légèrement la tête, croisant son regard.

**\- Amusante coïncidence**, souffla-t-il à son oreille. **A la différence que vos attributs sont plus développés qu'avant, pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
\- J'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous**, ricana-t-elle à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. **Même si, dans mes souvenirs, vous étiez déjà bien monté...**

Il lui retira finalement le haut, dévoilant un ravissant soutien-gorge rouge qu'elle remplissait à merveille. Il déposa un millier de baisers partant de sa nuque, et se perdait dans le tissu de la lingerie. Elle s'agita un peu sous lui, un adorable sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il mordilla un peu la peau, glissant sa langue juste sous la dentelle. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui, plissant légèrement le nez. Franchement, elle était tellement craquante quand elle faisait ça ! Il remonta donc sa bouche, partageant un baiser passionné avec elle.

Les mains de la demoiselle glissèrent sous le bas de pyjama qu'il portait, ses ongles agrippant quelque peu la peau de l'homme. Il grogna en retour, désireux de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il se détacha un peu d'elle, amusé lorsqu'elle grimaça, ne sentant plus son corps totalement contre le sien. Mais elle retrouva le sourire en le voyant se battre avec le bouton de son jean, exposant à sa vision un string assorti à ce qu'elle portait en haut. Il fit donc glisser le jean, accompagnant sa descente d'une lignée de baisers sur l'extérieur de sa jambe. Il se stoppa une fois au niveau de sa cheville, repoussant le pantalon par terre, avant de reprendre son chemin en sens inverse, mais cette fois, à l'intérieur.

Plus il approchait de sa cuisse, et plus elle devenait chatouilleuse. Elle commençait à se trémousser, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et puis son nez rencontra le tissu... C'en était trop pour elle. Un réel gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, et son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. L'homme lui, était ravi. Il n'avait aucun mal à la sentir humide, déjà prête pour lui. Aucun doute, elle le désirait tout autant que lui la voulait. Ses doigts commencèrent à taquiner l'élastique de son string, tirant dessus pour ensuite le relâcher faiblement. Elle s'agitait un peu plus, voulant réellement qu'il le lui retire. Elle planta légèrement ses ongles dans la peau de son fessier, le défiant du regard. En retour, il donna un petit coup de langue là où se trouvait son clitoris, et elle gémit de plus belle.

**\- HOUSE ! **Hurla-t-elle, le souffle en partie coupée d'ores et déjà. **Prenez moi, je n'attends que ça !**

Il ricana faiblement et, l'un comme l'autre, acheva enfin leur effeuillage, à présent nus l'un sur l'autre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le maintenant à tout prix contre elle, et il conservait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, remontant parfois sur ses flancs. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient presque à chaque nouvel échange de salive. Ils étaient pareils à deux adolescents, enveloppés dans une passion puissante qui projetaient leurs esprits à des kilomètres de leurs enveloppes charnelles.

Elle ne cessait de se frotter à lui, et il en faisait de même. Le moindre mouvement était bon pour faire comprendre à l'autre ses intentions. Et finalement, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, glissant sa main fine entre leurs deux corps pour le guider en elle. Il décida de la taquiner avec son gland, le laissant titiller son entrée sans aller plus loin pour le moment. Elle grogna d'impatience, essayant de mouvoir son pelvis pour qu'enfin, il la prenne, mais il veillait bien à la maintenir en place contre le matelas. Ce petit jeu dura une longue minute, avant qu'enfin il ne la fasse sienne, la pénétrant d'un coup de bassin bien calculé. Elle hurla de plaisir, sentant peu à peu l'objet de sa virilité la remplir totalement. Bon sang avec lui, il était impossible d'être déçu par l'acte...

Leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite synchronie, leurs mains glissant frénétiquement sur leurs corps. L'un comme l'autre étaient avares de baisers et caresses, incapables de s'arrêter un seul instant. Ils étaient comme en transe, les gémissements et autres grognements bestiaux fusillaient. Des parcelles de peau furent griffées, d'autres mordillées, de la salive fut échangée. Les va-et-viens se firent de plus en plus rapides, les corps s'essoufflèrent, les cœurs battirent à tout rompre.

Il cognait encore et encore les parois, butant contre son point G. Elle se resserrait autour de lui, son dos se cambrant alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans la nuque de son partenaire. Encore quelques mouvements, et l'un et l'autre ne pourraient plus répondre d'eux-même. L'orgasme était si proche...

Si proche qu'il les cueillit peu de temps après, les faisant tout deux convulser. Il se retenait tant bien que mal, mais c'en fut trop lorsqu'elle lui mordilla l'oreille d'une façon provocante. Il se déversa longuement en elle, sous une pluie de gémissements de plaisir provenant de leurs deux gorges. Ils se laissèrent ensuite retomber l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle. Il la tira à lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras, un sourire des plus craquants imprimés sur les lèvres. Tous deux étaient si exténués ! Alors, sans plus de cérémonies et après de nouveaux baisers échangés, ils s'endormirent nus et blottis ensemble, le drap vaguement tiré sur eux.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils étaient paisibles, nullement troublés. Et même, chose rare, leurs traits étaient totalement détendus. Pas de douleur, pas de stress, plus d'inquiétude, que du bien-être et de la plénitude. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de l'homme, un bras enroulé autour de lui. Quant au Diagnosticien, il avait ses deux bras enveloppant la jeune femme, et son nez au milieu de ses boucles brunes. Ils étaient si bien ainsi... Comme si enfin, ils avaient obtenus ce après quoi ils avaient couru pendant des années.

Deux heures plus tard, un Wilson paniqué franchit la porte de l'appartement, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de son ami. Depuis qu'il savait pour ce prétendu cancer, il n'était pas question de le laisser seul, surtout avec un répit aussi court. Alors lorsque toute la soirée il n'avait pas répondu, cela avait inquiété l'Oncologue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand le combiné sonnait ainsi dans le vide... Et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Cuddy depuis un message où elle lui assurait qu'elle passerait la nuit à chercher une solution. Il avait aussi tenté de la joindre depuis, mais rien. Alors lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réactions après 3 bonnes minutes de 'toquage intensif' à la porte, il pénétra à l'intérieur, découvrant avec surprise que celle-ci n'était même pas fermée à clé. Il fouilla aussitôt les alentours du regard, et remarqua que quelques meubles semblaient avoir bougé. La canne de House était au sol, dans le salon mais... Pas de traces de lui dans la pièce. Suspicieux, son ami se dirigea lentement vers la chambre, posant sa main sur la poignée qui y menait

Lentement, il poussa la porte qui elle non plus n'avait pas été fermée, essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Il l'ouvrit totalement et, dès que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre faiblement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, il les écarquilla largement. Là, justement sous son nez, se trouvait ses deux amis. Apparemment en tenue d'Adam et Eve, à en juger par les parcelles de peau dévoilées par le drap. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça ! Il referma la porte et tourna les talons, quittant l'appartement sans plus de cérémonies. Une chose était sûre... Il comptait bien les passer à la casserole le lendemain pour avoir davantage d'informations et en savoir plus à propos de cette nuit-là !

Mais, dans ce grand lit, les deux médecins ne se souciaient de rien, n'ayant pas idée d'avoir été surpris. Ils dormaient bien trop profondément pour avoir entendu quoi que ce soit et, il leur faudrait le reconnaître : ensemble, nichés l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Morphée les avait cueilli sans difficulté, leur offrant un repos des plus mérités...

_The End._


End file.
